Sunset Boulevard
by Mesalline
Summary: A sequal to 'A box full of memories.' Jack and Ianto have a quiet discussion about last weeks events.


Authors Note: A sequal to "A box full of memories," Because it just didn't seem finished. 

"Ianto?"

Ianto looked up from his mound of paper work. Jack was stood hovering above him looking like a frightened child on his first day at school.

"Yes sir?" he asked, putting his pen down.

"Lets take a walk."

Ianto frowned and watched Jack stride through the hub doors. He gestured for Ianto to follow over his shoulder.

Ianto abandoned his paper work and quickly followed Jack to, well, wherever he was going. As he past Gwen's desk he caught her eye. She shrugged and mouthed "See you later."

He followed Jack through the long and winding corridors of Torchwood. Jack didn't attempt to speak to him, and Ianto was too busy trying to keep up with Jacks pace to even bother striking up a conversation.

He followed Jack round another corridor, and then another, until they came to a halt outside a big metal door Ianto had never seen before.

Jack glanced over his shoulder as he placed a hand over the handle.

"I like it up here," he said, pushing the door open and leading them up a flight of stairs.

Ianto felt like a lost puppy following its owner.

"Jack," he gasped. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

It seemed to Ianto that they'd been climbing for hours, until Jack abruptly came to a halt.

Ianto walked into him with a soft "Oof."

"Careful."

Jack grabbed his elbow as he felt himself loose balance and start to tumble down the stairs.

A gust of wind nearly bowled Ianto over a second time as Jack opened the door.

They stepped out onto a narrow balcony. Ianto fought to keep his balance against the ferocious winds, but Jack, he noticed, seemed barely wind swept. His Military Coat buffeted around him, but he walked with ease over to the edge. He held out a hand to Ianto, who took it cautiously, making sure he was a safe distance away from the edge. He peered over. They must have been more than a fair few stories up, standing on top of what Ianto was willing to be his coffee on could quite possibly be the highest building in Cardiff.

Falling over the edge meant impending doom and then most certainly death. And it wouldn't be a pretty death either. After falling a few hundred feet, all the breath sucked out of your body, leaving you none left even to scream, the chances of your dead body being run over by a taxi or a bus were fairly high.

With all these thoughts swirling around in his mind Ianto stepped further away from the edge, trying to put as much distance between himself and the impending doom that could quite possibly be waiting for him. All it would take was one gust of wind strong enough to bowl him over and then-

"You're not scared of heights, are you?"

Ianto tore his gaze away from the small streets below. Jack was still holding his hand and starring at him, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"N…No." he said lamely, shuffling further away from the edge.

"Come here," he said laughing.

Jack pulled Ianto closer towards him, gripping his arms tightly.

"You're with the Captain."

Ianto snorted.

"Indeed."

Jack turned to face him. He looked serious.

"You went through my personal belongings." He cut to the chase.

Ianto flinched. "Yes."

"Should I ask why?"

Ianto lowered his gaze.

"I'm not sure sir," he said, embarrassed.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We know nothing about you," he elaborated, shrugging. "I thought-"

"Ah." Jack interrupted. "You thought that you'd go through my belongings to get some gossip about me and share it with the team?"

"No!" said Ianto quickly, turning crimson.

"It wasn't like that! I didn't plan it! I didn't mean-"

Jack silenced Ianto's blabbering by holding up the palm of his hand.

"I don't want your excuses," he said quietly.

"I want you to listen. Because what I'm going to say is important, and I'm not going to say it twice. Oh- and you can tell this to the others too, if you want. Saves me repeating myself."

Ianto waited in silence nervously. Jack looked down at the street below and closed his eyes before continuing.

"I was a time agent. A long time ago." He opened his eyes and stared at Ianto.

"Something…happened. I'm not going to tell you what, so don't ask."

Ianto nodded and closed his mouth.

"I became a con man. And a rather good one at that," he added, grinning slyly.

"I met someone. Rose, her name was. Saved her from falling of a barrage balloon, don't ask," he said again, grinning.

"Rose. You saw her in the photographs. I took her dancing."

It took Ianto a minute to remember. "Oh."

"She had a friend, called the Doctor. You saw him too. Standing outside the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space," he reeled off quickly.

Ianto nodded numbly and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"We went travelling together. The Doctor and I didn't get on sometimes…because well, y'know."

Ianto nodded.

"It was all great. Micky the idiot even tagged along sometimes. Until…something happened. And I couldn't travel with them anymore." He said shortly.

"That's when I became immortal."

The pair stood in silence for a long time. Ianto tried to condense all of this new information and store it in one of his brain cells…but it wasn't working.

"I know too much," said Jack softly.

"_I know how you feel_," thought Ianto.

"That dust," said Ianto instead.

"What was it?"

That dangerous anger that Ianto had seen a week ago flared up in his eyes once more. Ianto shrank back.

"Sorry…"

"Dalek Dust." Jack said, anger lacing his tones.

"Why…?"

"Why do I keep it?" Jack asked.

"To remind me of them. Of Rose, all there ever could be."

Ianto frowned, but did not question him.

"I'm Sorry…"

"Forget it."

Jack smiled. "You know what?" he said laughing.

Ianto quirked and eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're _fantastic_."

The pair stood on the edge of potentially impending doom, watching the sun set on the small boulevard hundreds of miles below.


End file.
